new girl, new love
by bunnyragit
Summary: yay update. sorry it took so long our internet went down for awile. please enjoy the next 4 chapters and please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo mew mew and its characters do not belong to me but Crystal and Darren are my characters.

**Tokyo mew mew.**

New girl, new love. 

Ichigo was at her home making her lunch. Masha came in and Ichigo heard Ryous voice.

"Ichigo we have found out what the script means. There's not just five of you there is six." He said.

"How old is she?" Ichigo asked.

"She's sixteen. Her animal is the snow fox." Ryou replied.

"So where can we find her?" Ichigo asked.

"Well she's a singer so I'm guessing that she can be found at the recording studio." Ryou replied.

"Ok I'll call the others." Ichigo said and left the house.

She met the others at the park and the five of them set of to the recording studio. Once there they started to look in the separate studios for a girl. In studio four a girl with crystal blue eyes and long blue hair was singing a love song. Her voice was radiant. When she had finished her recording she left the studio to be met by five girls.

"Hay, what's up?" She asked smiling at the girls.

"Your crystal, the famous singer, I'm your biggest fan." Lettuce said.

"Thank you. What can I do for you?" Crystal asked.

"We were wondering if you…" Ichigo begin.

"Yes." Crystal said.

"Well." Ichigo started her sentence again but was interrupted by Kish.

"Hello ladies." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Mint asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

A flock of birds flew up behind him. They dove at Crystal. As they did Crystal transformed into the snow fox.

"So there is another one after all." Kish said.

Crystal growled at him showing a set of pearly white fangs.

"Come on lets help." Pudding cried to the others.

Ichigo, Lettuce, Mint and Zakuro agreed and the five of them turned into Tokyo mew mew.

"Pudding ring inferno!" Pudding shouted.

A pudding shaped shielded trapped the birds.

"Strawberry check!" Cried Ichigo.

The birds inside the shield fainted and the aliens left the birds to be recovered by Masha.

"Darn it." Kish said.

He vanished from site and the mew mews went to join Crystal.

"Yay we've found are last partner." Lettuce said flinging her arms around Crystal's neck.

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked looking slightly confused.

"You are the last of the mew mew team sworn to protect earth from aliens." Zakuro explained.

"Please join us." Ichigo said.

"Why not it sounds fun" Crystal said and shock hands with Ichigo.

Lettuce finally let go of her and the six of them headed to the park where Ichigo explained to Crystal exotically what they did.

It was getting late and the mew mews went to there homes. Ichigo and Crystal lived close to each other so they went home together.

"Ichigo, why are we like we are,, you know crossed with the genes of endangered animals. I've been like it for ages and I'd wake up some mornings with the tail or ears or even both?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know, I've been asking the same questions and I still don't know the answers." Ichigo replied biting her lip.

"And what's really annoying is that if I look at my boyfriend my ears will pop up and my tail will wage." Crystal said.

"I know exotically what you mean, it happens to me to." Ichigo said smiling at Crystal.

"Well this is where I turn off." Crystal said pointing to a narrow ally.

"All right. See you tomorrow at the café." Ichigo said.

Crystal waved to Ichigo as she turned down the ally. When Ichigo was out of site crystal turned around and carried on down the ally. She was half way down the ally way when a faint laughing caught her attention and she stopped and looked around the ally. Seeing no one she went to carry on down the ally when someone spoke.

"All alone and no where to go." It was a male voice.

Crystal looked around again and saw behind her a green haired boy.

"Your that boy from this morning." Crystal said.

He came up beside her and Crystal noticed his feet weren't touching the floor.

"My name is Kish and you are my new toy." He said smiling.

Crystal stared in disbelief at Kish. His smile caught her attention. It was seductive smile where one of his fangs could be seen. Crystal snapped out of her trance and tried to think strait again.

"What do you mean 'your new toy'?" Crystal asked.

"Well Ichigo used to be my toy but I think I want you to be my toy." Kish said.

Crystal turned to run but collided with an invisible wall. She landed on the floor. Kish came up beside her and sat down. He grasped her chin and lifted her head.

"I told you there was no way out." He said.

He pressed his lips to Crystals and put his arm around her waist. Crystal's eyes grew larger and she tried to push him away from her but this action only made his grip tighten. Finally he pulled away and smiled at the still shocked Crystal.

"Thank you my fox. I enjoyed our kiss." Kish said smirking.

With that he left. Crystal stood up slowly. She was slightly shaken but what she was really thinking was that she had enjoyed there meeting. Crystal shook the thought from her head and carried on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

Again Tokyo Mew Mew and its characters do not belong to me but Crystal and Darren do. Do not sue.

Chapter 2.

The next day at the café Crystal decided that she wouldn't trouble the others with what had happened to her the night before and worked as hard as ever so that no one would be able to ask her questions. Crystal took a brake by the window and sat at the table drinking her tea. Her thoughts were wondering to the other night when the others approached her.

"Crystal what's wrong? You look flushed." Lettuce asked her.

"Crystals in love." Pudding squealed.

"No I'm not, I'm not feeling very well that's all." Crystal replied trying to keep it together.

Just the Ryou joined the girls and sat down.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked.

"Tonight there is to be a party to bust service at the café. The dresses you are to wear are in the changing room. As soon as you have finished your work go put them on. Make the most of the night because it may be the only time you get to have time off." Ryou said and with that he got up and left.

"A party to bust service. There's plenty of service as it is not without attracting more." Ichigo sighed.

After there work was finished the six girls headed to the changing room. They were all excited about the party that they would be attending and could not weight to see there dresses. When they entered the changing room the girls stood and gasped. There were six beautiful dresses on the bench each with a name on. Ichigo's dress was pink and covered in frills. It had a large pink bow at the back and a pair on pink gloves with strawberries on lay at the side of the dress. Lettuce's was green and fell to her ankles. A pair of green slippers decorated with yellow sequin flowers was under the bench. Pudding had a yellow meringue looking dress with a small jewelled crown placed by the side of it. Mint had a blue ballet dress with a pair of blue ballet slippers with long blue ribbons on. Zakuro's was a purple dress with no back decorated with sequins down each of the long sleeves. A few purple bangles were placed on top. Crystal's was a deep turquoise dress that fell to her knees. A pair of turquoise gloves with a lace flower decoration was at the side. The girls put on there dresses and did there hair and make up.

"You look lovely." Ichigo said to Lettuce.

"We all look lovely." Lettuce said smiling.

As the girls left the changing room and entered the café they saw a large group of people all ready gathered there. Mint and Zakuro were both used to that sort of party and both went strait into the crowed to meet people. Pudding was to excite to just stand around and almost flew into the crowed. Crystal was also used to that sort of party and went into the crowed and started to say hello to people. Lettuce was trying to stay calm but was attracting a lot of attention from the young males in the room and was stuck in the middle of a group of them. Ichigo looked around. She was not used to party's like that and didn't know wither to go into the crowd or let them come to her. She stood were she was and looked for the others to see what they were doing. Just then the doors opened and a boy entered.

He glanced around the room and spotted Ichigo on the sidelines. He walked up to her with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Darren. I'm looking for Crystal. Do you know her?" He asked.

Ichigo smiled back at him.

"Hi, I'm Ichigo. Crystal is a friend of mine. She's over there." Ichigo replied pointing to Crystal.

"Thank you." Darren said.

Ichigo watched as Darren tapped Crystal on the shoulder and Crystal turned around. Ichigo saw Crystal go red and fling her arms around Darren. Ichigo thought for a moment and came to the conclusion that this was the one that Crystal had been thinking of that morning. As Ichigo smiled at the scene before her the door flew open and what looked like giant crows flew into the café. The gusts screamed and left the building while Ichigo and the others tried to find one another. Darren tried to follow Crystal but was forced out by one of the guests. When the girls had finally found each other and the gusts had left the doors slammed shut.

"Hello ladies." Said a voice.

"Kish!!" Ichigo shouted.

He gave a small smile. The crows disappeared to be replaced with what looked like a large tiger. The girls gasped.

"Girls transform." Ichigo shouted to the others.

The girls tried to transform to their Mew Mew forms but nothing happened.

"Nothings happening Ichigo." Mint said.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked.

She glared at Kish.

"What have you done Kish?" Ichigo asked.

"It's a shield that stops you from using your powers." Kish replied with an evil smile.

"Ichigo, if we don't have our powers how can we fight that?" Lettuce asked.

"Well that's easy. You fight it one by one as you are." Kish answered.

"There's no way we can beat that as we are." Mint exclaimed.

"But you have no choice. So I think Ichigo should go first." Kish said.

Ichigo stepped forwarded bravely. She knew she couldn't do anything as she was but she had no choice but to face the monster as she was. The kirma tiger lunged towards her and as it did Ichigo tried her best to doge it, but its heavy paw struck her and Ichigo was out cold. She was heading for the doors and looked as if she would crash into them when they suddenly opened and Ichigo landed outside. The doors shut again and the others looked at each other. One by one the others went to face the kirma animal but without the powers it was useless and each of the ended up out side with Ichigo. Crystal was last and as she walked up to the tiger it vanished. Kish landed next to her. He took Crystals left hand in his right and placed his other hand on her waist. Soft music began to play and Kish began to lead Crystal in a dance. Crystal was angry, confused and surprised that she was dancing and that Kish was the one leading her.

"What was that for?" Crystal asked.

"I wanted to dance with you without the others being suspicious. And it worked." Kish replied smiling his seductive smile.

Crystal glared at Kish and gathered all the energy she could and pushed Kish away from her. Kish stared at her. The kirma tiger returned and struck Crystal. She hit the wall hard and crumpled to the floor.

"That wasn't very nice my fox. I'm afraid ill have to teach you a lesson." Kish said.

The heavy paw struck Crystal into the other wall. Crystal clasped to the floor and was out. Kish and the kirma animal vanished and the doors opened. Ichigo and the others ran into the café and gathered around Crystal. Darren entered and kneeled beside her. Lettuce went to call for and ambulance. When the ambulance arrived Darren went with Crystal to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Yet again I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or its characters but Crystal and Darren are mine. Please enjoy. Don't sue me if you don't like it.

Chapter 3.

Crystal began to open her eyes. She turned her head to the one side and could make out the shape of a person in the chair by the bed. When her eyes finally focused she saw it was Darren.

"Your awake, I was so worried." He said.

He lent in and kissed Crystal. Kish was outside watching and gave a low, angry growl. The door to Crystal's room opened and Ichigo, Lettuce, Mint, Pudding and Zakuro entered the room.

"Were so glad your ok." Lettuce said in a small voice.

"Yeah, Ryou sent all the guests home and went to his room." Mint said.

The girls left knowing that Crystal was ok. Once they had left the doctor entered.

"Crystal, you seem perfectly fine so you can leave the hospital at any time." He said and left the room.

"Would you like to go now?" Darren asked her.

"Yeah, the doctor said I was fine so there's no need for me to stay and take up a room that could be used by some one who needs it." Crystal replied.

Crystal got out of the bed and Darren held her hand as the two left the hospital. Outside Crystal breathed in as much fresh air as possible for her lungs to hold and then let it out feeling relived. They decided that it would be quicker to take a short cut through the park.

"Naughty fox, your supposed to be my toy." A voice echoed in the empty park.

"Who said that?" Darren asked looking around.

Kish appeared in front of Darren. Darren was taken aback and almost fell over.

"What's so special about him foxy?" Kish asked.

"Kish!! What do you want?" Crystal spat the question at him.

"I came to see the boy who had my foxy in a trance." Kish replied.

He glared at Darren who stared in disbelief at the green haired boy floating in front of him. A green plant crawled up beside Kish who turned back to Crystal.

"I'm going to make you watch is I kill your boyfriend." Kish said.

The plant rapped a couple of vines around Crystal and the rest around Darren. Crystals eyes grew wider and wider as the plant lowered Darren closer to its open mouth. Crystal let out a scream and a blinding blue light surrounded her. The plant dropped Darren on the floor and the alien possessing it left. Crystal landed on the floor and glared at Kish who was smiling. He left and Crystal rushed to Darren's side. Darren stared at Crystal as she helped him up.

"Crystal, did you know who that was?" Darren asked.

"Not entirely, no." Crystal replied not meeting Darren's gaze.

The two went to the café and Crystal got Darren a cup of tea. After Darren had calmed down and stopped shacking he and Crystal went out side.

"Crystal, there's something I've been meaning to tell you but we keep getting interrupted." Darren said.

"Well tell me know." Crystal said smiling.

"I want a brake up. While I've been away I found a new girlfriend. She's a cheer leader and I've all ways loved cheer leaders." Darren said.

The smile vanished from Crystals face.

"What, you found a girlfriend? How could you? I thought you loved me? You were always writing to me telling me that you 'missed me' and you 'couldn't weight to see me.' Was that all a lie?" Crystal asked tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Darren looked at her and gave a weak smile. Crystal turned from him and ran of crying.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know wither I need to remind you that I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew and Darren and Crystal are mine. I don't suppose I needed to remind you the other two times but I did. Please don't sue me. Any way, enjoy.

Chapter 4.

Kish was in the park again thinking over his next plan when a sold form crashed into him and broke his concentration. He turned around ready to tell who ever it was off when he saw Crystal in a heap on the floor crying. He sat down beside her and looked at her tear stained face.

"What's wrong my fox?" He asked her.

"Darren left me for another girl." Crystal said paying no attention to whom she was talking to. "Really." Kish said deciding that this would be information he could use to his advantage.

"Well what if I gave you the opportunity to get ride of him and his new girlfriend." Kish said with a smile.

"I'd have to say no." Crystal replied.

She looked up and realised whom she was talking to but she didn't get up she just sat and looked at the floor again.

"But he broke your heart, doesn't he deserve to be punished." Kish said.

"Yes, but how. You know that I'm a defender of the earth and he is a human." Crystal replied.

"Allow me." Kish said.

He stood up and helped Crystal to her feet. Purple rings appeared in front of her and she began to rise. A purple orb was pulled from her chest and landed in Kish's hand. Crystal went limp and began to descend. Kish court her as she neared the floor. From no were he produced a black orb and placed into Crystal. Her eyes snapped open and she stood up and looked around.

"There you are my fox." Kish said.

Kish took her to where Darren and his girlfriend were walking and sat on a rooftop to watch the action. Crystal landed behind the couple and smiled. A green orb formed in her hand and she through it at Darren's girlfriend. She crumpled to the floor and was still. Darren spun around and looked at Crystal.

"Crystal, what are you doing? Are you ok? Do you need help?" Darren asked almost rushed.

Crystal did not reply but instead formed another green orb and through it at Darren. Daren fell to the floor in what seemed like slow motion. He hit the floor landing next to his Girlfriend. Kish floated up beside Crystal and grinned. He turned Crystal towards him and the purple orb appeared again. The black orb came from her chest and disappeared. Kish court her and replaced the purple orb that was her soul. Her eyes opened and she looked around. Below her she saw the limp and lifeless forms of Darren and his girlfriend. Kish placed her back on the floor and Crystal ran of into the forest. Kish ran after her forgetting he could teleport to her. He court up with her and grabbed her wrist.

"Crystal stop!" Kish said turning her to face him.

"Kish, I can't believe I agreed to your offer." Crystal said.

"But you did. And so the subject of pay." Kish said.

"Pay, you never said anything about pay." Crystal said shocked.

"It's only fair." Kish said smiling.

His grip on Crystal's wrist tightened to emphasize his point.

"I suppose I don't have much choice." Crystal said flinching.

"No, you don't." Kish said.

"So what do you want in return?" Crystal asked.

"Is it not obvious my fox, it's you." Kish said.

He pressed his lips to Crystal's who didn't fight but didn't return either. Crystal hated Kish at that stage but was not prepared to fight with him in her current state. So many thoughts ran through her head she didn't know what to think. She was upset that Darren had cheated on her, upset that she had killed him over it, mad at Kish for suggesting it to her, she didn't know what the Mew Mew's would think but she thought they would never except her again.

"If you agree ill take you away from here." Kish said.

More thoughts ran through her head. If she left with Kish would the Mew Mew's care or would they be glad. She decided to except, that way if they did care they would look for her and if they didn't they would leave her with Kish.

"Ok Kish ill go." Crystal said.

"I knew you would agree." Kish said grinning.

He wrapped his arms around Crystal's waist, pulled her in tightly towards him. As he teleported her to his home planet Crystal felt a strange sensation.


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter and I'm still not finished. I won't remind you again so please enjoy.

Chapter 5.

They arrived in a lavish room. The polished white and black checked floors gleamed in the sunlight. The walls were a nice red with long black velvet curtains with pink roses climbing them. A marble desk stood in the corner with an oak chair. A four-poster bed with rich black silk sheets and black velvet curtains. A red Persian carpet lay next to the bed. A few potted plants were placed around the room. Beside the bed was an oak bedside table. On the left hand side of the bed by the wall was a huge oak wardrobe.

"This will be your room." Kish said.

"A whole room to myself?" Crystal asked.

"Of course." Kish said bowing.

"Really." Crystal smiled.

"My room is next door if you need anything my fox." Kish said and opened the oak doors.

"Thank you." Crystal called.

Kish turned back to her.

"Your welcome." Kish said and closed the doors.

Crystal was smiling as she looked around the room she would have to herself. She now knew Kish truly loved her and respected her and her privacy. She crossed to the wooden oak wardrobe and opened its doors.

"Wow." Crystal gasped.

She saw inside an assortment of girl's cloths from dresses to jeans, underwear to pjs. She picked up some turquoise pjs and put them on. They fitted her perfectly and she really liked them. A small knock was heard.

"Come in." Crystal called.

The door opened and Kish entered with a tray. On the tray was a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"For you my fox." He said placing the tray on the bedside table.

He turned to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you stay awhile?" Crystal asked.

"As you wish my fox." Kish said.

"Stop talking as if you're a servant." Crystal said blushing.

"Ok my fox." He said flashing his seductive smile at her.

Crystal sat on the bed and ushered him to sit next to her. Kish sat the plate of turned to Crystal who was still blushing as she reached for the plate of cookies. She placed them on the bed between them and took one. Kish watched as she took a bite and beamed.

"There really nice." She said.

She took another bite and looked at Kish who wasn't eating.

"You know you can help yourself." Crystal said smiling.

"Thank you." Kish said smiling back.

He took a cookie from the plate and the two sat in silence and munched. Crystal took the glass of milk and took a few sips then handed it to Kish who also took a few sips and placed the glass back on the tray. He looked at Crystal who was giggling with a little flush across her face.

"What's wrong?" Kish asked.

"You've got a milk moustache." Crystal replied.

Kish looked in the wardrobe mirror. There under his nose was a line of milk.

"Come here." Crystal said.

She found a handkerchief in the bedside table draw and wiped the milk from under Kish's nose. She placed the handkerchief back into the draw and put the empty plate back on to the tray with the glass. She turned back to Kish who was wearing his seductive smile. He crawled across the bed towards Crystal and moved her to the centre of the bed. He gently pushed her down so her head was on the pillow. Crystal was blushing madly but felt Kish's weight leave the bed to be replaced by the feel of silk. She sat up and saw Kish opening the door. He had been tucking her into bed. This proved to Crystal even more that he truly loved her and that she loved him.

"Kish wait, maybe tonight you could stay with me." Crystal called to him.

"If you're sure." Kish said turning to Crystal.

He came back into the room and sat on the bed. Crystal lay back down but Kish did not move. She sat back up and stared at Kish.

"You're not going to watch over me all night are you?" Crystal asked.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Kish asked standing up and staring at Crystal.

Crystal pulled back the silk sheets.

"Get in Kish." Crystal said blushing.

"Are you sure?" Kish asked.

"Of course." She replied.

"Ok, ill be right back." Kish said and teleported somewhere.

He returned in his pjs, which resembled his uniform.

"Are you absolutely positive?" Kish asked making sure.

"Yes." Crystal said.

Kish got in next to her and Crystal placed the covers back over Kish and herself. The two lay down and Crystal snuggled closer to Kish. Kish looked down at her and saw her head rested on his shoulder and her eyes closed. He put his arm over her and closed his eyes.

Kish woke up and looked down smiling at the blue haired girl still raped around his waist, her eyes shut. He did not wish to wake Crystal so he lay still, looking at her smiling. Slowly Crystal's eyes began to open. She looked up and smiled at Kish.


End file.
